


Grá a Bheith Agat

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Mark never wanted to expose that he was one of only 100,000 omegas in the world. He never thought he would, until an alpha arrived at an inopportune time.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my equally weird banana ho mistress.

_"If you know an omega, protect them from the harsh truth they might have to face one day," a serious-looking brunette beta said coolly. "On average, one in five omegas is kidnapped every year and is subjected to forced mating. The ratio of alphas to omegas is still 200:1, forcing alphas to mate with betas, which make up 65% of the population." The frame cut to a shot of a group of beta officers kicking a door down and subduing an enraged alpha. "However, there has been a worrying increase in the amount of omega rape cases in the past ten years. More instances of alphas kidnapping and/or raping mated omegas are on the rise. If you are seeing this program and know an omega who needs protection, call the number provided below." The brunette walked through grass, her genuine and judgemental gaze piercing. "If you wait, it might be too late."_

* * *

 

The door was slightly ajar.

Why it was, Jack had yet to find out, but it seemed worrisome.

A cryptic call at 2 in the morning begging him not to come had piqued his worry and curiosity already.

Shutting the front door is common practice for anyone, and Mark was practiced at it.

At first, Jack assumed the worst, and approached the house with hackles raised, but as soon as he stepped onto the doormat a thick, smothering aroma of wild pheromones violated his nostrils.

As an unmated alpha, the delicious, rich chocolate scent stirred and stiffened his cock, and poked at his Rut.

He charged into the house, tossing his heavy suitcase and duffel bag away with ease and slamming the door shut.

The scent alone drove him nearly mad, overpowering now that he was inside.

There was a trail of liquid on the floor, not water by the looks of it.

The closer he got, the more control he needed to retain his clarity.

Oh, fuck, he realized. It's slick.

The trail ventured into the bathroom, then circled back deeper into a corridor.

His Rut reared its head when he began to step towards the hallway, so he investigated the bathroom first.

It looked torn apart, like someone had either been a bathroom burglar, or had been someone looking for something desperately that they once had and no longer possessed.

Jack suspected the latter, and moved through the hallway.

There was a corner, and as he rounded it he had to screech to a halt so that he didn't step on the living, naked thing on the floor.

"Jaysus! Mark!" Sean yelped.

"Alpha?" The American whined against the floor.

"You're an omega?" Jack replied.

With surprising speed, Mark vaulted up from the floor, gushing slick that smelt of chocolate and coffee, and launched into the Irishman's arms.

"Mate," Mark snarled peremptorily.

With that, he ground against the alpha's bulge, and the moment his slick soaked through Jack's jeans, he surrendered instantly and wholly to his Rut.

He slammed Mark against the wall, grinding harshly against the omega with aroused growls.

"Alpha," Mark demanded, whining afterwards, one hand pawing through his sodden dark hair.

Sean responded with a snarl, but he listened.

"Nest," the omega continued, gasping as Jack leant in to nuzzle his neck and nip at the sensitive gland.

Jack obeyed, surprisingly, carrying him the rest of the way to the bedroom, the bed already piled high with pillows.

He tossed Mark onto the bed, and tore his clothing from his body before approaching the perspiring omega.

"Hot," Mark mewled pitifully, presenting, toned muscles gliding smoothly beneath his perfect skin.

He was unusually muscular for an omega, which is why Jack had always assumed he was at least a beta.

Slick gushed from him, and Jack purred at the sight.

He tongued at Mark's entrance, making the omega cry out and clench the sheets between whitening knuckles.

Jack hummed his approval, slunk up the bed to rest his pelvis behind Mark's ass, and slid into him with a growl.

He relished the tight, hot wetness enveloping his erect cock, and thrust forward, deeper into his omega, ravaging his prostate with each movement.

Mark cried out in ecstasy, bucking his hips backward to further impale himself on Jack's dick, as the alpha's grip grew tighter on his hips, bruises blooming beneath his fingertips.

"Alpha!" He mashed his face into the pillows. "Knot," he begged.

If their conscious minds had been present, both would've been horrified at their behavior, the alpha embarrassed at how voraciously he fucked his idol into the mattress, the omega ashamed at how he begged for his alpha's knot and seed.

The alpha's knot began to form, thickening at the base of his shaft, and with one final thrust, Jack plunged it into his omega before it became too large.

He came immediately afterward, cumming what felt like a liter into Mark, who came with a keening whine onto the sheets underneath him.

Sealed together, they fell into the pillows that the omega had piled high beforehand.

Finally, the two were provided with a moment of clarity.

They lay, dewed with sweat and limbs entangled, bare, chiseled chests heaving.

Jack's hand cradled Mark closer, cupping his supple ass, and the other stroked his sweaty hair.

"Jack," Mark whimpered.

"Yes?"

The omega bared the sweet expanse of his neck obediently to his alpha. "Please."

Sean swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He wanted with all of his being to bite down, to officially make Mark his mate, but they weren't in their right minds.

"Mark..." he began slowly, regret thickening his voice.

The omega stiffened. "If you want to walk away, do it when you can."

"That's not it! I just think we need to let it run its course and see," Sean explained.

Mark further angled his vulnerable neck towards his alpha. "I want this. I've wanted this even when I thought you were a a beta. Bite me."

The alpha tentatively leaned forward, scenting the skin gently, before sinking his teeth deep into the older man's skin, blood welling around them and leaking into his mouth.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing and hella cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry

Mark awoke, alone, his arms draped over an empty expanse of bedsheets and pillows.

He stood, buck naked. Even though his heat was ending very soon, he still felt throes of primal need every so often.

He followed his alpha's scent to the kitchen, slick and Jack's seed gliding down his ass and coating his thighs.

"Go back to bed, Love," Jack spoke, acknowledging Mark's presence without turning.

"Fuck me and fuck me now," the omega demanded, displaying himself as he bent over his own countertop.

The Irish alpha stiffened, and there was a great clatter of dishes as he whirled around, pupils consuming his irises as he bared his sharp teeth.

He advanced, radiating power and dominance, and Mark ducked his head and bared his neck in an act of submission.

Jack grabbed Mark, and flipped him around, so his back pressed into the side of the counter.

He mewled, confused, as his alpha lifted him and seated him on the surface, and leaned him backward.

He caught on soon enough, the fog of lust and need for sex not quite stifling his thinking just yet.

He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, sliding down until his leaking hole was lined up with his alpha's thick and lengthy cock.

He fucked the omega gently, despite the desperate cries beneath him, begging with him, pleading with him to speed the hell up.

He aimed for the prostate every time, the tight heat enveloping his length making him see stars.

He gripped Mark's well-endowed dick and pumped it, thumb encircling the tip, which wept pre-cum.

"Sean!" Mark cried out suddenly, arms high above his head, gripping the other end of the counter, in a glorious pose, "I love you!"

Jack cummed instantly, thick balls spurting a tide of seed deep into the half-Korean man.

Mark came afterwards, with an earth-shattering, heavenly scream that lasted for what seemed to be ages and left their ears ringing.

Pearlescent drops splattered their chests, seed that would never create life, but never wasted.

"Breakfast will be cold," Jack rasped, sealed inside Mark.

"We're busy. Breakfast can wait."

* * *

Finally, in the afternoon, the two were able to finally play video games, the thing Jack had come for initially.

Mark wore a hoodie to hide the numerous hickies and mating bite he sported, and they recorded themselves attempting to beat each other's asses, guns blazing and characters glitching.

They gave their individual intros, and charged off in different directions.

Even as their characters became further and further apart, they inched closer and closer to one another until they touched, their contentedness washing over one another, gradually turning into affection.

It was an equal match; both knew the game well.

However, Mark refused to kill Jack's character, and Jack refused to kill Mark's, so they opted instead to instead kill their teammates.

The teams won and lost interchangeably; neither cared too much about it.

Before long they had played twenty minutes, cracked enough jokes to make it passable, and delivered their outros.

As soon as the camera powered down, Mark settled into Jack's lap, and the alpha showered kisses all over his omega.

"You smell like a fuckin' Starbucks drink," Jack commented, inhaling deeply. There was something different about his scent...

"Mark," he mumbled against his skin.

"Mm?"

"We never used a condom."

"Oh."

It was silent for the next few minutes as they let it sink in.

"Well, we're mates, and consenting adults, so is there a problem?" Mark rumbled.

"Not with me, it's just unexpected," Jack replied, nibbling at the bond mark.

"How'd you know?" the omega asked, arching his neck to allow better access.

"The chocolate used to be more obvious," Jack explained. "Plus, it's thicker than it was before. I am a pretty high-ranking alpha, Mark, I can smell it when there's a pregnant omega."

"Honestly, I'm tired of seeing comments on my videos like 'knot me'."

"Pfft. With that ass, and those hips, you couldn't be anything but an omega," Sean protested, emphasizing his point by groping Mark's ass.

Mark's chest rumbled with an omegan purr.

Reluctantly, they untangled themselves when the doorbell rang.

A bored-looking postal service worker handed Jack a clipboard and pen to sign as soon as he arrived at the door, and his nostrils flared.

Jack couldn't smell anything on him, and he seemed subdued enough to be a beta.

The man peered behind him to Mark, who was stretching like a cat in a show of flexibility, and winked at Jack jovially before handing over the package. "Have a nice night, gentlemen."

Jack brought the package to Mark, who saw it and immediately sighed.

"Those were my suppressants. My heat came early," he explained.

"Want me to throw them out, then?" Jack asked.

Mark looked up at his alpha. "I'll do it. You call Bob or Wade. I needed to do that anyway."

He stood, and pressed a kiss to Jack's jaw before leaving, instinctively aware of his alpha's eyes on his ass.

He grabbed the package, hefting it over a shoulder before leaving his house.

The evening sun just dipped below the horizon.

Mark threw the package away, taking a moment to enjoy the twilight.

His senses were keen, but not keen enough.

He didn't anticipate the hand that clamped over his mouth, gripping his face so hard it hurt.

He wouldn't have thought he'd be knocked out with chloroform and carried away into an awaiting vehicle.

Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what happened.

Jack only realized what had happened when he heard the tires squeal in the road next to Mark's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn!


End file.
